Immortal Greed
|image = |Series = |Genre = Massively Multiplayer Online First-Person Shooter |Platform = PC, Xbox 360, Xbox 720, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 |Media = Direct download |Date = TBA |Developer = Lunatic Entertainment |Publisher = Lunatic Entertainment |Designer = Thor Steinbach |Music = Unspecified (possibly DJ Curtis Vodka?) |Creator = Somarinoa |Version = |Reqs = }} Immortal Greed is a MMOFPS conceived by Lunatic Entertainment. Though it is not currently under development, it may one day be. The storyline spans a trilogy, while at the same time existing canonically within the vast Kyklos Galaxy/Galactic Expanse metaseries. It is followed by two sequels, Immortal Greed 2: Unrest and Immortal Greed 3: Chaos. Concept The game recently conceived when Somarinoa was complaining to a friend (DJ Curtis Vodka) about how much he dislikes games that have awesome monsters yet force you to play only Humans, especially when it comes to sci-fi games—specifically, he was referring to Lord/General British's games, Ultima Online and Tabula Rasa. UO was Somarinoa's very first delving into MMORPGs while Tabula Rasa was instead a game type he had very much looked forward to. Despite this, the rant was actually started by reading the PlanetSide 2 wiki, where he found it obnoxious that, despite the fact that the game seems to have a large amount of potential, there were no playable alien races, despite one of the factions using alien technology. This is because Somarinoa states that "I play a Human in real life, I'd like to mix it up a little when I play games." He also stated he could probably come up with a better storyline for a game similar to PlanetSide 2, without knowing the story for the PlanetSide series, off the top of his head, thus creating the idea for Immortal Greed. Storyline A very rare mineral substance known as covetanium and a number of incredible technological wonders (such as the Radio Transmitter DNA Refurbishing Flash Clone Platforms) are found to exist within this one small star cluster. Unfortunately, treasures this valuable have a way of failing to remain a secret for long, and before anyone knows the intel has spread amongst the numerous major affiliations of the Kyklos Galaxy. Only a fool wouldn't want to get their hands on these items, whether for their own greedy motives or simply to keep it out of reach of their rivals. Each affiliation feverishly prepares exploration teams and ships them to the star cluster, to quickly habitize new colony worlds to use as staging centers. As such, Terrans with their UFCL, the Superior Reclamations Division of the Iskian Empire, major space pirate syndicates, and others all arrive with roughly the same plot. Unfortunately and come fully expected, peace is not an option between the groups and skirmishes and later all out war begins to break out upon various planets in the cluster. Gameplay Each of the game's 6 factions have claimed hold over 1 primary world each and all others are heavily contested, with each affiliation having less grasp on the planets the further from their home base each of these worlds are. Diets and Hunger Each species has evolved on radically different worlds, and have therefore developed radically different dietary habits. Where one species might be a carnivore, another species might be a filter-feeder. Where one species might be a herbivore, another species might drink the blood of their victims. And so on. This is very important for a player to remember, as their characters will slowly be draining a hunger bar with every action they take. Numerous food items exist in the world, some found about the worlds and some needing to be purchased or otherwise obtained. Not only this, but a player can only consume what type of food their species is built for, although there is some minimal overlap with unimpressive results. Trying to eat another species' dietary food may either result in tiny results, or in some races may be entirely impossible. At the same time, eating food intended for your specific species will result in double the normal hunger increase and usually provides some sort of stat benefit, as well. A player will not necessarily have to worry about starving to death, even if they are broke. Each base or camp of an affiliation has a food area where a player can eat free sustenance that will maintain them for an hour. However it is of low quality and will not provide any sort of benefit for the player. Just like regular food, each of these free meals are suited for a specific dietary habit: Nourishment Paste works for Herbivores and Omnivores, Meat Byproduct Meal works for Carnivores and Omnivores, Microbial Slurry works for Filter-feeders and Synthetic Plasma works for Liquivores. Specialized armor attachments can be bought to carry a supply of one of these dietary supplements, and once tapped into will feed the user for an hour. Upgrades to this system allows for a maximum of six nourishment tanks to be attached to a player's equipment. Radio Transmitter DNA Refurbishing Flash Clone Platform This piece of technology describes how respawning functionally works in the worlds of Immortal Greed. The RTDRFCP is one of the numerous technologies discovered in the cluster, left their by an unknown and presumably extinct precursor race. It first must inject a nanobot system directly into a user's bloodstream, where it replicates and injects more of its kind directly into the blood or blood-equivalent of the individual. From here the nanobots serve together to analyze the vital signs of their host, and should vitals flatline they immediately transmit a signal to the platform itself, which then near-instantaneously replicates the individual, rendering them with what could be described as essentially a form of immortality. Although the original copy of an individual still dies, their brain matrices are constantly being backed up to massive "soul servers", which then download the information immediately into the new clone body, allowing this clone to believe itself to be the original. A user is also capable of having themselves scanned by a new platform located somewhere else, which will move their official cloning point to be marked at that location instead. Factions Several major factions have moved into the star cluster in order to try and garner the resources and/or the technology for themselves. Each faction includes 10 races, bringing the total races to 60; though a few of these races are not currently planned as playable, nearly all of them are, with each possessing their own weapons and/or strategies. Crux Space Pirates Leader(s): Seikrabh, Slugg, Thrap Dementian Dementians are mute sapients born without vocal chords. They are juggernauts that silently respect their allies (usually) but almost instinctually kill species perceived weaker than them without a single thought to it being a potentially wrong action. A Dementian having a bird land on them will crush it to death in their palm with as much feeling and thought as brushing dust off of one's shoulder, and they appear completely incapable of comprehending how this could be considered anything even worth a second thought. Dementians are slow and capable of carrying very heavy weaponry of either melee or ranged classes, cannot use chats outside of emotes and are primarily based directly for PVP, with a secondary targeting bar that will automatically focus on any creature of a lower level than they themselves are but with a priority towards players on other factions within visible range. If the creature targeted is a critter (ie, simply a background species that does not reward any experience for killing) the Dementian will kill it automatically in some fashion. Their normal targeting bar allows them to remain doing whatever it was that they had previously been doing without interruption. Frenzish Frenzish are a race of natural zombie-like beings that are also zealously religious by nature. Unfortunately for most involved, the Frenzish believe in a deity pantheon which will only allow half of the population of the universe into their version of Heaven, and they also believe their deities are the one true faith. The Pantheon are a cluster of warriors, whom do constant battle and determine whether an individual is damned for eternity or granted eternal happiness strictly based upon which of two individuals in battle has the biggest kill tally; the one with the lower score is sent into damnation, as are any individuals who do not die in battle. As such, Frenzish have a maniacal obsession with killing, believing that they need to "make certain" that they have the bigger tally when their time comes. Because of this, all Frenzish classes have a Frenzy Bar, and the more damage they take the higher it gets, increasing their speed, agility and damage as they attempt to desperately strain themselves to kill more foes as possible. If they survive and their Frenzy Bar has time to completely diminish (typically indicating an end to a combat session) then they fall into a state of weariness and are somewhat slower than usual for a short period of time, lumbering around in a shambling zombie-like fashion. They are a particularly gory race, showing damage in great detail as their limbs and such are lopped off, although their natural physiology makes them look like they're bleeding a black sticky rot-film. Henzap Henzaps are a race of agile but flighty sapients who are often found employed as smugglers between planetary systems, leading to them being members of both the Crux and the Iskian Empire, so much so that nearly all other occupations they typically hold are almost always equally illegal. They are physically weak but agile and fast, and are able to perform swift parkour to move about unabated. Henzaps can not only use the regular chat pane, but also have their own /whisper channel called /henzap that allows them to communicate to other Henzaps in the vicinity through the use of natural bioluminescence. The primary use of this is to plot their escape should anything go down. Hydrothi Hydrothi are frail-looking creatures that often prefer to wield heavy duty weaponry, and therefore they get a bonus to that sort of weapon usage. Being a naturally-aquatic species, they can stay underwater indefinitely and will not receive the oxygen level pop up when submerged; however, they are also filter-feeders and therefore cannot eat food that most other races can consume, and must feed on food specifically prepped for filter-feeders. Their frail bodies is actually a benefit to them as they are almost stick thin, making them hard to hit even when standing still. They can even drop into a quadrupedal stance that greatly lowers their hit box, although they cannot use this form in heavy armor and cannot access weaponry above handguns. Hydrothi have a natural hatred of Zolacians, and do 150% damage to them in combat. Lunacite The Lunacites consider themselves to be exquisite artistes, painting in natural hues a most gorgeous and inspiring work of art, each one in its own right a masterpiece... unfortunately, the paint of a Lunacite is the blood of any other sapient and the canvas is the entirety of the universe. All Lunacite weaponry is built upon the idea of spreading as much blood as possible. Players can, upon character creation, choose a special class for their Lunacite called a "Rembrandt". Rembrandts are considered Hardcore Difficulty characters, and start at max level and with random high-level weaponry. This class also possesses a unique bar, called the In Session bar: This bar slowly drops from full to empty, and if left alone will completely diminish within 20 minutes. Rembrandts are the heroes of the Lunacites, warrior monks who spend their entire lives training in surprisingly non-lethal combat sessions with other warrior monks to make one fantastic, bloody masterpiece. Their code states that once the painting has been started, it must continue until it is finished. They must constantly be killing in order to keep the bar up at maximum, and each kill raises it up a percentage directly correlating to the target's level. Time logged off currently counts towards the bar diminishing, and once it drops to zero, the Rembrandt will commit ritual suicide, thereby "signing his name to his work of art". Once a Rembrandt character dies, they are permanently deleted from the user's account, but any non-Rembrandt Lunacite character may view "interactive screenshots" of the planet any and all formerly-created Rembrandts have created, as a sort of holographic art gallery. Unlike most races, Lunacites are built specifically for blood to splash on their body and stay there. Blood stains on their body will take upwards of a day to deteriorate. Mohm Information TBA Zazlotl Information TBA ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA Iskian Empire Leader(s): Chamelouge, Air Devil Aolu Information TBA Bhulliburd Information TBA Ghremm A smallish species, the Ghremm are an aloof race of sapients which specialize in fixing and upgrading technology, which fascinates them. Besides their smaller hit boxes due to shorter stature, Ghremm have three arms to load up with weaponry, although the third arm is small and can only hold small arms weaponry. They can dismantle items better than other races, wielding better items/ingredients from destroyed weaponry and the like. The more arms that they have unequipped, the faster this dismantling process will be. They also lack the limitation put on weapons upgrades, and can use any upgrade piece on any weapon they wield. When checking out linked items in the holochat pane, they will receive much more detailed descriptions of the items. Glite The Glite are one of the two ruling species of the Empire, second only to the Isk themselves. Arboreal by nature, they possess a patagium (similar to a flying squirrel on Earth) that allows them to glide down from a jump, allowing them to "fly" a short distance and not take damage when they hit the ground. This also gives them more time during a jump to line up a shot on a foe, and they can also escape easier. They specialize in espionage and tactical roles. Henzap Henzaps are a race of agile but flighty sapients who are often found employed as smugglers between planetary systems, leading to them being members of both the Crux and the Iskian Empire, so much so that nearly all other occupations they typically hold are almost always equally illegal. They are physically weak but agile and fast, and are able to perform swift parkour to move about unabated. Henzaps can not only use the regular chat pane, but also have their own /whisper channel called /henzap that allows them to communicate to other Henzaps in the vicinity through the use of natural bioluminescence. The primary use of this is to plot their escape should anything go down. Isk Information TBA Laavol Laavol are amorphous slimes with only one weakspot—their large eye. Typically a melee fighter, they are naturally very acidic and because of this melee attacks from them are quite devastating to others, while melee attacks against them do very little damage on most of the body and is again devastating to their opponent. While they do not have hands, they can pick up and utilize weapons they find, but due to their acidic nature these weapons will degrade rapidly over time until they simply dissolve. This also means items they pick up, including quest items, will dissolve over time and therefore quests of this nature are a race against a (usually slow) clock. Despite the fact that their weak point is rather large and obvious, the higher level a player achieves with a Laavol character, the faster their eye stalk will swing about in completely random yet fluid directions, making it that much harder to pull off a fatal headshot on it. The first person view from a Laavol's perspective is also unique, with specific colors on the field appearing more or less vibrant depending on which part of the screen they appear in. Each of the Laavol's many irises pick up one specific color better than the others, giving them a very unique feel. Quok Quok are Imperial soldiers who specialize in keeping foes from closing distance with them. This isn't because they are particularly fast or agile—instead, they naturally produce a toxic miasma around them that poisons anyone in melee range of them. The higher the level a player attains with a Quok character, the greater the radius of its miasma. Imperial soldiers are equipped to handle being near Quoks; other races, however, are not so lucky. ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA NodhCohr Hierarchy Leader(s): Nodh, Cohr Diplod Amphorian One of the four Amphorian races that rule the NodhCohr Hierarchy. Diplods are more amphibious than their brethren, leaning more towards the aquatic side than the others. They are poisonous, as are all Amphorians, though their poison levels are minimal and relatively easy to treat. Their boomerang-shaped head allows them to travel swiftly through the water, and gives them a low enough profile to make them difficult to spot from the surface. A Diplod can also choose to breach the surface of the water in a sudden burst of speed, allowing them to leap over obstacles such as barriers to bases. They are perfect for espionage against swamp-located bases. Outside of this, they utilize primitive weaponry and what appears to be a form of magic that prove to be surprisingly effective. While Diplods breathe, their oxygen bar that indicates drowning decreases far slower than those of other races. Fafni The Fafni are massive brutes adapted to an extremely harsh desert climate, who are so strong that they can flip vehicles without effort. They do not wear armor (beyond helmets and groin armor) and do not feel pain, yet are incredibly ferocious and feared in battle. A player should be careful, however, as due to their inability to feel pain they do not have a visible health bar without equipping the proper items. Fafni do not normally use weaponry outside of their fists, though they do massive damage with these and the ability to flip an enemy tank is considered a worthwhile trade for these drawbacks. Grokk The Grokk are the Hierarchy's land scouts and snipers. Grokks are distantly related to the Isk, Glites, Zaryn and Commati, all races who have also shown up in the star cluster. They use technology that camouflages them as seemingly-natural outcroppings such as rocks and trees, and so long as they don't move they're nearly indistinguishable from the real thing. Grokks have an affinity for sniper rifles, allowing them to do more damage with them and more easily perform headshots. Their tough, pebbly hide can allow them to survive getting attacked for a few seconds longer than many other sniper races under the right conditions. Massocion Amphorian Massocions are one of the four Amphorian races that rule the NodhCohr Hierarchy. They are arboreal by nature and can easily hide in trees, where they can use their super-long arms to snatch a surprised foe below them and strangle them to death. Players being strangled can fight back before they black out, though they don't have long to save themselves. Outside of this, they utilize primitive weaponry and what appears to be a form of magic that prove to be surprisingly effective. Sectyd The Sectyd are another sniper-based race of the Hierarchy. Unlike Grokks, Sectyds cannot disguise themselves but can hang onto almost any surface. They can leap great distances and can fly short distances, but can only utilize weapons designed specifically for them as they hold their weapons in a cavity through their heads. It should be noted that this style of equipping also prevents them from being able to be disarmed, but also makes switching weapons on the fly difficult for them, and they should always seek cover beforehand. Technarian The Technarians are a species of intelligent machines defeated by the Amphorian Hierarchy yet allowed to serve as rulers alongside the Amphorians due to their ability to travel through space (whereas the Amphorians were a primitive, planet-bound culture before their arrival). Each Technarian class can alternate or "transform" between two states—usually a slower general battle mode and a faster vehicular mode. While both of these are armed their weaponry is also expensive. They can modify parts of their body instead of wearing armor (armor ratings can be changed by switching the armor plating material used). Technarian plays must be wary, as EMP pulses can wreak havoc on a Technarian squadron. Ytatta The Ytatta guard Hierarchy bases, though a player may choose to assume a Ytatta character as well. Ytatta are insane due to having been separated from a required "substance" indigenous to their homeworld of Skriitaxxus. In their insanity they are fanatical and excitedly work as saboteurs; this can and often will lead to them detonating themselves to kill opponents. A smart Ytatta player would battle until nearly dead, close the distance with an opponent as quickly as possible and explode themselves to take their foes out with them. They are capable of lifting off into erratic flight patterns. Zalt Amphorian One of the four Amphorian races that rule the NodhCohr Hierarchy. Zalts are capable of leaping significant distances, which can make an opponent lose track of them in the heat of battle. They are poisonous, though not to the extent of their Zoaraptor cousins, and can strike out with a short ranged tongue attack that, if it hits an opponent's face, will temporarily blind them due both to the bleary tongue slime as well as the toxins of their saliva. If this tongue attack connects, the Zalt can reel in his opponent with a second keystroke, at which point he will bite them and poison them at a stronger level than that of just their tongue alone, though this also opens the Zalt up to being within melee range of a foe, whereas a simple tongue strike will keep them at a distance still. Outside of this, they utilize primitive weaponry and what appears to be some form of magic that prove to be surprisingly effective. Zoaraptor Amphorian One of the four Amphorian races that rule the NodhCohr Hierarchy. They are more poisonous than the other Amphorian breeds, and have a long neck to allow a distance strike. Their melee attack is perhaps the fastest in the game, once the second it takes to "charge" (coil its neck into a striking position) has taken effect; however, the neck can be held like this indefinitely, so long as the player holds down the key for it—upon releasing the key the Zoaraptor will strike. The poison quickly causes delirium in its victims, making their sight blur out until all they can see is streaks of color. The poison causes physical damage as well, however. Outside of this, they utilize primitive weaponry and what appears to be some form of magic that prove to be surprisingly effective. ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA Scourge Space Pirates Leader(s): Lord Transpose Abyssal Zharkulan Information TBA Avin Though naturally small, Avins wear battlesuits that make them appear taller than the average Terran. These battlesuits may be fitted with weaponry and equipment. The Battlesuit's legs are also spiked, allowing them to perform a powerful piercing melee attack if needed. Should the battlesuit be destroyed (the Avin's normal health bar), the Avin will eject from its suit; due to its small size and relatively fast movement, it can easily escape, generally preventing its opponent from garnering the extra XP normally obtained through a kill; however if the opponent is an excellent enough marksman they can still kill the Avin. With their inventory stored within the battlesuit itself, this will eject from the suit and fly straight into the air to prevent showing a foe where exactly the closest enemy base might be. The Avin will then instantly claim their inventory back when they return to base and enter a new battlesuit. An Avin player can remain in their natural, tiny state as long as desired, though they cannot hold an inventory and do minimal damage with flyby attacks. They will also die in one hit from any conventional weaponry, though many melee strikes will simply daze them (bites and the like will still do full damage however, and bites specifically will count towards your opponent's hunger meter). Savpraxx Information TBA Stralk Information TBA Zaryn Information TBA ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA United Federation of Celestial Lifeforms (UFCL) Leader(s): Varies by species Commati A distant relative of the Isks, Glites, Zaryns and Grokks, Commati have evolved to be able to cling to any surface effortlessly—not even dazing a Commati will knock it from its perch unless the player chooses to "unhinge" itself (it is a toggle command). Commati can also lay flat, giving them a low hit box. They are great friends with the Zolacians, and deal 10% more damage to opponents when a Zolacian player is in close proximity. Kyisziqan Kyisziqans are a race that were formerly allied with the Iskian Empire but eventually defected to serve the UFCL. They are powerful telekinetics, and in fact do not utilize weapons in a typical sense as they do not hold anything with their arms, instead resorting strictly to their telekinetic prowess. This allows them to use things such as mind bullets to deal direct damage to foes, or they can instead manipulate an opponent and fling them away or pull them towards themselves. Though their cloaks can be lined with armor plates, they also can use their TK (a bar in place of an Clip/Mana bar) to deflect shots. All of this causes mental strain on the Kyisziqan however and so they are susceptible should their TK drop to zero. Should this come to pass they can leap away from the battlefield to recover, which will only take them a few precious seconds to do. Tauntar thumb|Tauntar Tauntars are warriors by nature and do not know the meaning of "overkill". Their most-used weapon type involves saw blades. Tauntar have a special ability to choose a player to permanently serve as their brother: Should both brothers be fighting within the same zone, each of them will automatically receive a 5% increase in damage; a tally will also be shown at the top of each players' screen, and the player who has the most kills between them will receive a .1% increase in XP and credits. Terran A "jack-of-all trades" race. Voiasenso Despite being one of the Ancient races, the Voiasenso have officially aligned themselves with the UFCL. They are powerful, yet are being slain in throngs by the Xrondo. As such, Voiasenso have a natural hatred of Xrondo, and do 500% damage to them in combat. Yothrak Information TBA Zolacian thumb|Zolacian Zolacians are frail-looking creatures. Due to their race being enslaved by their fellow sapients on their homeworld of Hydroth for so many generations, their weaponry is oftentimes based off of mining equipment; however, this allows their weapons to be precise and incredibly successful when it comes to piercing through an opponent's armor. Being a naturally-aquatic species, they can stay underwater indefinitely and will not receive the oxygen level pop up when submerged; however, they are also filter-feeders and therefore cannot eat food that most other races can consume, and must feed on food specifically prepped for filter-feeders. Their frail bodies is actually a benefit to them as they are almost stick thin, making them hard to hit even when standing still; however, their impossibly long necks also makes it hard for them to take cover, and so to do so they often must revert from a bipedal stance to their more natural quadrupedal stance. Zolacians have a natural hatred of Hydrothi, and do 150% damage to them in combat. ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA Yolthus Independency Not a true faction, each of these races work alone, but are better prepared to switch to mercenary status early to work for any other faction. Leader(s): Varies by species Aurix Information TBA Azghora The Azghora are an ancient yet extinct species. They are not available at the start of the game, and instead must be unlocked by a player reaching level cap and completing the necessary quests to do so. Banned An Ancient race, the Banned located in this cluster see it as an opportunity to hunt worthy foes by the cargo freighter-load. Unlike their sister races, the Permitted and the Fittest, the Banned have no problem associating with other species. Banned have a natural hatred of Zomms, and do 150% damage to them in combat. Ciitarkian Information TBA Glairnog Currently planned as unplayable NPCs, who simply seek to study the long-lost culture that inhabited the area. Starrider A species currently planned to be playable only by company GMs. They are partially-transcended beings of pure energy who wear insulating cloaks to prevent their massive energy levels from decimating everything they come in contact with; however, they can unleash massive energy blasts on those who threaten them. Due to their GM status in-game, they would be utilized as a race who is trying to sort out the chaos of the younger races' greedy attempts at the technology, which is considered a dangerous proposition even to the Ancient races to allow any of these fledglings to possess all of it. Zomm The Zomm are an ancient yet extinct species. They are not available at the start of the game, and instead must be unlocked by a player reaching level cap and completing the necessary quests to do so. Zomm have a natural hatred of the Banned, and do 150% damage to them in combat. The Zomm are large and brutal, yet excel at Neogenetics, causing their kind to be most potent with their Neogeneticist and unique Beastmaster class. Neogeneticist and Beastmasters work in a similar manner, with the difference being as follows: *Neogeneticists can capture any one wild species and "evolve" it through neogenetics into a sapient version of its own race; this new creature will serve the Zomm as their servant, and through the use of a customized tech tree (known here as the "Genetic Alterations" pane), the user can adapt their servant to a multitude of functions, such as usage as a pack mule to a secondary battle-ready soldier. At level cap they receive an optional mission to replace their servant with an ensorcelled Aurix. *Beastmasters can capture any two wild species and hybridize them through neogenetics to create a new creature. This creature can be fielded by the Zomm, and serve him as his "lackeys", like trained attack dogs. Parts available for merging depends on the two species used, and a slider will allow the user to pick strengths in areas. The higher the Beastmaster's level, the larger of beasts that they can use for their lackeys. The number of lackeys a beastmaster may control is controlled by the same slider that alters their strengths and weaknesses; as larger creatures have naturally higher strength and durability, this will eat away from the number of lackeys available to summon unless meddled with. ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA ''Unspecified Race'' Information TBA Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Content Category:Games